$ -\dfrac{1}{40} - 1.19 + 7.5\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{40} = -0.025$ $ 7.5\% = \dfrac{7.5}{100} = 0.075 $ Now we have: $ -0.025 - 1.19 + 0.075 = {?} $ $ -0.025 - 1.19 + 0.075 = -1.14 $